Age of Swords
Age of Swords is the second book in the Legends of the First Empire series. Synopsis In Age of Myth, fantasy master Michael J. Sullivan launched readers on an epic journey of magic and adventure, heroism and betrayal, love and loss. Now the thrilling saga continues as the human uprising is threatened by powerful enemies from without—and bitter rivalries within. Raithe, the God Killer, may have started the rebellion by killing a Fhrey, but long-standing enmities dividing the Rhune make it all but impossible to unite against a common foe. And even if the clans can join forces, how will they defeat an enemy whose magical prowess makes the Fhrey indistinguishable from gods? The answer lies across the sea in a faraway land populated by a reclusive and dour race who feels nothing but disdain for both Fhrey and mankind. With time running out, Persephone leads the gifted young seer Suri, the Fhrey sorceress Arion, and a small band of misfits in a desperate search for aid—a quest that will take them into the darkest depths of Elan. There, an ancient adversary waits—an enemy as surprising as it is deadly. Goodreads Summary Rhune In retaliation for killing First Minister Gryndal, the fane of the Fhrey sends an army of giants to destroy Dahl Rhen. He also uses the magical focusing power of Avempartha (a tower on the Nidwalden River) to target Arion for turning traitor. Nyphron and his Galantians fend off the giant attack, but the village is destroyed. Arion survives the assassination attempt, by using the shelter of a Dherg rol (stone hiding place). There, they meet three dwarfs: Frost, Flood, and Rain. When faced with a Miralyith the dwarfs are initially frightened, but they later realize having someone with the Art could solve a problem they have back in their homeland, a giant who has taken up residence and prevents the use of their most sacred city. With the village in ruins, and war looming, Persephone decides to move the survivors of Dahl Rhen to Dahl Tirre, the home of the nearest Rhunic clan. She also sends runners to the other clans, asking them to send their chieftains to elect a single ruler to unite all the various tribes. When the chieftains gather, they mainly fight amongst themselves, each vying for the position of keening. The only exception is Raithe, who feels war with the Fhrey is folly. He plans to leave (before war comes) when he finds Tesh, a survivor of Duryea. The young boy convinces Raithe into staying (and also teaching him how to fight). Persephone learns that the dwarfs want Arion to rid their homeland of the giant. And since the chieftains are getting nowhere, she decides a trade may be in order. If she can eliminate the giant problem, the dwarfs might provide the Rhunes with weapons for the upcoming war with the Fhrey. She assembles a small party consisting of herself, Arion, Suri (and her wolf Minna), Brin, Moya, and Roan. When they arrive in Belgreig (land of the dwarfs), they discover that Rain, Frost, and Flood are outlaws because they were the ones to unleash the giant in the first place. They are primarily using Persephone to correct their misdeeds. Also, it turns out it’s not just a giant but an ancient demon. Persephone strikes a bargain with Gronbach (the Dherg leader), and the team (including the three dwarfs) set off. During their adventures underground, they survive several perils: a raow attacks Brin, their supplies are lost, and a fall into an underground river takes them so deep as to be virtually buried alive. They also discover the Agave (a prison where an ancient being had been trapped). In ages past, the dwarfs routinely betrayed the “old one,” who eventually broke free and created Balgargarath (the demon) to punish those that had abused him. While trapped, he wrote about many things including the origin of the world, secrets to various metals, and how he created Balgargarath. These tablets were discovered by Persephone and her team. The Balgargarath finally finds the small group, and Arion discovers it’s a manifestation of the Art, and as such it is immune to magic. The party retreats to the Agave, where Arion taps the life force of the party to keep the demon at bay. Eventually, Brin and Suri discover the steps the old one used to create Balgargarath, and it’s possible that a similar being could be made, but it would require a great sacrifice. Arion, who is dying anyway, asks Suri to kill her and make the beast. Instead, Suri sacrifices Minna creating a Gilarabrywn (dragon) that fights the demon. During its creation, it’s discovered that piercing one of these creatures with its true name can break the spell. Brin inscribes Balgargarath’s name on an arrow, Moya fires, and the beast is destroyed. As the party returns to the surface (with Arion unconscious and near death), it is discovered that the Gilarabrywn/Minna has a limited range, and as such, it can’t leave the dwarven city of Neith. While Persephone goes to report on Balgargarath’s death, Suri remains behind with her creation. Gronbach double crosses Persephone and won’t provide the promised weapons. She then informs him that while his ancient homeland is free of Balgargarath, she now controls a dragon that has replaced it. Persephone agrees to remove it as well, but only if he makes good on his promise. He concedes, and she tells him that a sword needs to be created to rid the dragon. She insists that it’s essential that Roan and Brin oversee the process for this unique weapon (which is Persephone’s way of discovering the secrets of iron metalworking). Suri kills the Gilarabrywn version of Minna, and once more Gronbach reneges on his promise. When he tries to retrieve Minna’s sword from Suri, she levels Neith, making it forever out of reach of the dwarfs. Gronbach provides passage to rid his land of Suri, and they return with just a single sword but the knowledge of how to make more. While Persephone was gone, the Gula-Rhunes lay siege to Tirre and want their own leader to become the keenig. They propose one-on-one combat between Raithe and their leader to determine whether the Rhulyn-Rhunes or the Gula-Rhunes will preside. Raithe is a good fighter, but he knows he’ll lose against the more seasoned Gula warrior. He plans to try anyway. Before he can engage, Persephone returns, and she appoints Moya as her champion. She slays the Gula chieftain from a distance (using another one of Roan’s arrows). This makes Persephone the ruler of all ten clans. In the concluding scenes of the book, we once more see Malcolm and Nyphron. Nyphron is angry because he isn’t the keening, making it difficult for him to use the Rhunes in a war against his own people. Malcolm points out that if he marries Persephone, he can rule via a proxy. We also see Suri keeping watch over the dying Arion. While Suri has no idea how to save Arion, she’s going to brave new waters and see if she can bring her friend and mentor back. The book ends with, “Hang on Arion, I’m coming.” Fhrey Much of the Fhrey portion of the book centers on Mawyndulë (son to fane Lothian). He’s appointed as the junior representative to the Aquila, an organization where two representatives of each tribe discuss governmental issues. While mainly symbolic (as the fane has complete control), his father thinks it will be a good idea to learn more about governing. Mawyndulë also meets Makareta, a young Miralyith, and his attraction to her leads him to the Gray Cloaks (a secret subversive society). Mawyndulë thinks they are merely like-minded and harmless, but they are quite dangerous, and they use Mawyndulë to get inside information that can help with their rebellion. When they frame the senior Miralyith councilor, Mawyndulë takes his place and appoints Makareta as his junior. Mawyndulë is shocked when the Gray Cloaks rise up and start killing Fhrey, and that Lothian (Mawyndulë’s father) is their prime target (fearing him too weak to really bring the Miralyith to the position they should have in society). Mawyndulë breaks with the Gray Cloaks and while trying to save his own life, ends up preserving the Aquila and several influential leaders (including Imaly, the curator and one of two people who can help determine the succession at the death of the fane). Like the Gray Cloaks, Imaly sees Mawyndulë as easy to manipulate, and by the end of the book, it’s clear that history will repeat itself, and Mawyndulë is once more in over his head. | Robin's Age of Swords Recap References Category:Source Material Category:Legends of the First Empire